Dragon Ball Z: Staff of Ra
''Dragon Ball Z: Staff of Ra ''is a Dragon Ball Z special created by MrFluffman. It takes place shortly after Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan. 'Field Trip' The West City Egyptian Excavation was usually a busy place, with thousands of scientists coming in and out, scanning different objects and digging, always digging. After all, this old Egyptian town had been discovered only recently, so thousands of scientists where hunting for the treasures many believed to be located in the ruins. During all this bustle, a small school bus pulled up at the entry gate. The doors slid open, and a large group of children began spilling out, looking around, some snapping pictures. One of these pre-teens was Son Gohan. He looked around as eagerly as his classmates, but this time with a certain weariness. After all, he had just returned from an off-planet trip, and he wasn't exactly looking forward to going back to school. Not after the whole Broly business. "Alright, kids," came a somewhat shaky voice from the gate. While most of the children kept cartwheeling and playing around, Gohan and some others looked up. The owner of the voice was an old man, undoubtedly a scientist, standing at the front of the line. He reached down and pulled out a whistle, then blew. The sound quickly encouraged the kids to settle down, and a quick line was formed. The scientist looked pleased with the result. "All right," he said, "I'll need you all to quiet down, as we're going into a high security area and they don't exactly like kids around here." The kids where definitely hushed now. Top secret! "Okay, everyone quiet? Now, we think we're getting close to an artifact called the Staff of Ra. According to legend, several servants warned King Tut that he was going to be assassinated. To counteract this, he had his best court mage remove part of his spirit and trap it in a staff. This became the Staff of Ra. If we find it, then you kids will get to see it!" Now this was interesting. The kids were as quiet as mimes as the scientist lead them into the compound. Thousands of workers where busy digging, cleaning, or chipping artifacts, but the scientist lead them towards a small temple, where a large group of workers for digging. "Found anything?" he asked them. "Not yet- wait!" one of the workers cried, dropping his shovel and reaching down into a big hole. He eagerly gently lifted up a package wrapped in old cloth. The scientist gave a cry and reached for it. The worker gave it to him. The scientist smiled, and then set the bundle down and quickly tore the wrapping off. Inside was a staff with several gold decorations on it. The centerpiece was a large, gold pin shaped to look like the sun. "Oh my..." the scientist murmed, "it's so beautiful...." He reached down and touched it. Suddenly the ground shuddered. The staff began to glow with pale light. Suddenly a spear of that light shot out and struck the scientist, who began to glow in a similar manner. Students screamed and started to run, as well as the workers. And then it stopped. The light faded, and the shaft of light between them seemed to disappear. The scientist looked woozy for a minute, then collapsed. Immediately several of the workers reached out and scooped up the Staff, while others ran over and lifted up the doctor. The very last one began ushering the students back toward the bus. The students where chattering about what had happened. One even addressed Gohan, "What do you think happened?" "I don't know," Gohan said, "but it couldn't have been anything good..." 'Unholy Disturbance' Coming Soon! Category:Movies Category:Mature Category:Fan Fiction